Diskussion:Tiefsee-Klasse Frachter
Review dieses Artikels (abgeschlossen) Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Review vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich hier konstruktiv zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 02:06, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Sprache gut, hab´ leider nicht die Quellen. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 08:05, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, der Artikel ist ziemlich gut. Habe nichts daran auszusetzen.--Anakin Skywalker 11:27, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich habe mir mal ein paar kleine Korrekturen erlaubt. Insgesamt hast du die Informationen gut verarbeitet und auch sprachlich einen ganz annehmbaren Artikel geschrieben. Achte aber bitte darauf, dass du in der Vergangenheit schreibst, solang es sich nicht um grundlegende in-universe Fakten (wie die Macht, Planeten etc...) handelt. Würde mich freuen wenn du noch mehr der weniger bekannten Schiffe und Fahrzeuge aus solchen Quellen verarbeiten könntest. Da ist noch jede Menge zu holen. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 12:14, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich habe noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten korrigiert, aber es ist ein wirklich anschaulicher Artikel. Gute Arbeit! – 'Andro' Admin · Disku 14:13, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Danke an euch alle für die positiven Rückmeldungen. Bild:--).gif Und Kyle, ich werde auf jeden Fall mit diesen ''unbekannten Schiffen und Fahrzeugen weiter machen. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 17:46, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich schließe mich der Meinung der beiden Administratoren (Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] und Andro [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]]) an. Der Artikel ist in Aufbau und Sprache stimmig, desshalb ist ein „annehmbar“ verdient. Nur weiter so! Gruß, Commander Cody 1:16, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ausgesprochen gute Arbeit, die du hier in dem Artikel geleistet hast. Ich möchte dich bitten,, dir alle Korrekturen meiner „''Kollegen“ (Bild:;-).gif) anzusehen und dir die Art deiner Fehler anschauen. Was da insbesondere ins Auge sticht, ist die falsche Verwendung der Zeit (am Anfang kein Fehler) und einige nicht so ganz runde Ausdrücke wie die Verwendung von „''Cargoaufzüge''“. Mache dir beim zweiten Lesen des Textes auch nochmal klar, ob der Audruck a) so auch verständlich und b) nicht auch durch einen besseren ersetzt werden kann. Besser ist dabei oftmals als kleines Synonym für "Deutsch" zu verstehen, da Cargo ganz offensichtlich englischen Ursprungs ist. Nimm's mir nicht böse, aber eins habe ich noch zu bemängeln: Was sind Pontons? Für mich als nicht unbedingt technisch versierten Leser ist dies der einzige Ausdruck, der sich mir auf den ersten Blick nicht erklären lässt. Versuche nicht nur, diesen einen Ausdruck zu erklären, sondern bei deinen weiteren Artikeln solche stark spezielle Ausdrücke zu umschreiben, sofern sie nicht durch einen einfachen Link woanders erklärt werden. Nun, by the way, kannst du Pontons vielleicht verlinken und dort erklären? Oder mir zumindest hier sagen, was das ist? Bild:;-).gif Ich bin nämlich brennend interessiert! Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:09, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ponton = Schwimmkörper (Ponton). Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:18, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Das ist dann wieder die Grundsatzfrage, wie man mit realen Begriffen umzugehen hat (Erklären, Link zu Wikipedia, sonstwas?). --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 07:50, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::In solchen Fällen würde ich einen Link in die Wikipedia setzten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:33, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Das mit der Zeit ist mir sonst noch nie passiert, hab keine Ahnung warum das hier so ist... Das mit den teilweise englischen Ausdrücken wird daher kommen, dass ich recht viele britische und amerikanische Freunde hab, die selbst wenig oder ungern Deutsch sprechen. Da hab ich sowas anscheinend einfach übernommen. Ich werd versuchen, das zu verbessern. Die technischen Fachausdrücke wie Pontons kann man, wie gesagt ja wirklich zur Wikipedia verlinken. Fragt sich nur wie und wo? Direkt hinter dem Wort in Klammern oder in nem HDK-Teil? Oder lässt man es ganz weg und verwendet anstatt dessen zum Beispiel „Schwimmkörper“? [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 16:07, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Den Wiki-Link kann man (fast) genauso machen wie einen Internen Link, durch Verwendung des Codes Pontons. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:57, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Versuche am besten, so einen sehr spezifischen Ausdruck mit einem passenden deutschen Begriff zu ersetzen. Das wird wohl das Beste sein. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 18:39, 15. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich finde den Artikel im Ganzen gelungen, auch wenn ich noch drei kleine Rechtscheibfehler korrigiert habe. Außerdem sind mir noch zwei Dinge aufgefallen. Das erste ist vielleicht gar kein Fehler, deswegen frage ich mal: Im Artikel steht Deflektorschild und in der Infobox unter Schild(e) Deflektorschilde (im Plural); ist der Plural als Zeichen des Allgemeinen in der Beschreibung gewählt worden oder ist das tatsächlich ein Unterschied, dass im Text von nur einem und in der Box von mehreren die Rede ist? :::Das Andere ist der nächste Satzanfang; ich denke, dass das "Dazu" unpassend ist. :::Ansonsten finde ich den Artikel angenehm zu lesen; besonders gefällt mir die Einbindung der technischen Aspekte. Vau's Disku 00:37, 22. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur September 2010 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 7.09.2010 bis zum 21.09.2010 * : Der Artikel ist gut, keine Frage, aber ich finde nicht, dass er dieser Auszeichnung gerecht wird. Das liegt weniger an der Art, wie der Artikel erstellt wurde, als viel mehr an der Tatsache, dass sich aus dem Thema nicht genug herausholen lässt, um den Artikel von der breiten Masse abzuheben. Off-Topic: Ich habe überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn man seinen eigenen Artikel nominiert, aber wenn man ihm dann selbst mit Pro bewertet, dann schon. Zudem klingt es eher komisch, wenn man sich als Autor einer objektiven Meinung versucht und seinen Artikel als sachlich, nüchtern, mit guter Sprache, sinnvoller Gliederung und Gestaltung und ohne Mängel beschreibt. Als Autor dieses Artikels kannst du gar nicht objektiv beurteilen, GAR. Deswegen mein Rat: Nominiere deine Artikel ruhig für die Auszeichnungen, aber lasse die anderen über Pro und Kontra entscheiden. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:44, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) **Das mit der Pro-Abstimmung war mehr oder weniger automatisch, habs jetzt in Neutral verändert. Frage ist nur, ab wann man einen Artikel als relevant genug betrachtet. Ich lese hier in den Richtlinien wirklich nichts darüber, und denke, unter anderem da der Artikel im Review sehr positiv gewertet wurde, dass er die Kriterien erfüllt. Mängel bemerke ich auch nicht, insofern ist mein Kommentar zum ehemaligen Pro doch so objektiv wie möglich. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 22:50, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ***Ganz oben steht: „Diese Artikel heben sich aufgrund ihrer hohen Qualität von der breiten Masse ab.“ Ich finde nicht, dass sich dieser Artikel von der breiten Masse abhebt. Das hat nichts damit zu tun das er nicht lesenswert ist, sondern sich (meiner Meinung nach) nicht für die gleichnamige Auszeichnung eignet. Das ist meine Meinung, wenn man die Meinung der Wähler mit irgendwelchen Richtlinien in eine Richtung lenken wollte, bräuchte man ja keine Wahlen mehr, sondern eher eine Jury.--Anakin Skywalker 23:00, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ****Guter Einwand... Aber ich denke schon, dass er sich abhebt. Selten werden Schiffe aus solchen Quellen überhaupt behandelt, und selten wird dann jede Information die zu haben war, dort eingebracht. Naja, da fehlt die Comprehensive Article Auszeichnung, die die Wookiepedia hat. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 23:09, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) * : Ganz Anis Meinung. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:14, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) * : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:17, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) * :nein--Commander Cody CC-2224 17:21, 8. Sep. 2010 (CEST) * :Ich kann den anderen nur zustimmen.Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 19:00, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) * : Man sollte echt mal durch die kategorie der lesenswerten artikel schauen bevor man hier artikel aufstellt.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 23:51, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) * : Stimme Ani voll und ganz zu.– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 18:05, 16. Sep. 2010 (CEST) * : Muss ich auch sagen, also lesenswert nicht. 17:00, 19. Sep. 2010 (CEST) * : Sämtliche Kernpunkte behandelt; sachlicher, nüchterner Ton; schlüssig dargestellt; gute Sprache; sinnvoll gestaltet und gegliedert; relativ kurz, aber vollständig; mit offiziellen Quellen belegt; keine UC-,NA- oder UV-Vorlage enthalten; korrekturgelesen. Keine Mängel, keine Gründe für ein Kontra. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] [[Jedipedia:Move-Recht|''Move]]/''Diskussion'' 22:25, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Mit 8 mal Kontra und einer Enthaltung hat es der Artikel nicht geschafft. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 12:09, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST)